


【Reylo】敌人的敌人 END

by Nakul



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul
Summary: 沙雕段子。





	【Reylo】敌人的敌人 END

01

敌人是变形者。幻化成和Kylo Ren一模一样的外形。  
Rey恶狠狠砍过去，将对方砍翻在地。  
Kylo很惊喜：你怎么知道那不是我？  
Rey继续奋力边砍下一个，边喊着回答：我不知道啊!

02

敌人出动无人驾驶大型地面攻击坦克。材质坚硬，一击难以砍断肢体。  
Kylo运用纯熟的剑法精准躲闪，次次击中轮轴要害，正当他算准再击打二十五次就能让轮轴断裂时，坦克突然熄火。  
Rey从坦克底钻出来，手里捧着核心动能零件。#  
“这个能换一整份口粮。”她感慨着，“幸好快速找到这种昂贵零件是我擅长的，再晚一步就被其他人抢去卖了。”

03  
敌人是少见的外环智能生命体。两人躲在暗处观察。  
Kylo学识丰富，在Rey面前一向好为人师，在藏身处开始滔滔不绝：它的鳞片balabala，它的分泌液体balabala，它的攻击性balabala，它的生存环境balabala……  
在抵抗组织断炊了三天的Rey简单问道：能好怎？

05

敌人准备了迷宫。机关重重，危险多多。  
设置了各种恐怖的关卡，甚至还有吃人的Rathtar们急不可耐要顺着人肉的味道移动过来。  
Kylo闭上眼伸出手：让我来教你吧，这个时候，需要慢慢耐心用原力感知出路……  
Rey没理他，一光剑割开一面墙：哦你自己慢点，我直接拆墙出去吧……

06

敌人试图分别买通两人互怼。  
Kylo（冷漠）：钱有什么用？  
失败。  
Rey：我算算啊我们现在需要XXXXXX还需要XXXXX啊XXXX也缺……什么你出不起？……诶你那艘飞船不错啊也留下来吧？

07

很多黑帮认定了千年隼新船长有义务为前任船长还债，持续追杀。  
第一秩序认为千年隼新船长是杀死了前任最高领袖的仇人，持续追杀。  
Rey每天都刷新黑白两道对自己的悬赏金额，跟楚巴卡商量着哪边价更高就去哪边自首，可以领到高额奖金的后路让千年隼船长与船员今天也充满着生活的希望。

08

奸商昂卡平日总是克扣压榨Rey的劳动成果，但他被恶人捉起来时Rey救了他。  
拾荒时会经常遇到竞争对手的追踪与威胁，但是他遇到危险时Rey会把他扛出来。  
Kylo：你两次把我打晕丢着不管是为什么？  
Rey：抵抗组织还有几个老头子，把你扛来他们就危险了。

09

没有原力连接的时候Kylo也能轻松找到Rey。  
因为每次两边打完仗她一定会破除艰难险阻回到战场去拾荒。

10

没有原力连接的时候Rey也能轻松定位到Kylo。  
毕竟十余年的拾荒本能现在被原力强化了。

11

Hux考虑过暗中与抵抗组织合作扳倒现任最高领袖。  
Poe一开口就能气到他下令开火无法合作。Finn这个叛徒他是不屑的。Rose仇富。  
而那位女绝地Rey是最合适的，毕竟他唯二看到Kylo昏迷倒地都是被她打的，提出合作时对方也很有兴趣。两人约饭议事。  
吃完饭她把盘子舔了一遍，强迫症洁癖的Hux将军忍了。   
她还提出想打包，高贵优雅的Hux少爷也忍了。  
“等我打赢Kylo后，你就要当最高领袖了，对吧？”Rey问道。  
Hux咳嗽了一声，骄傲地挺了挺胸：“你很有眼光……”  
“我帮你。”Rey打量了一下这位以战略判断力见长（=近战短板）的将军，同情地补充道，“其实你既然是被他欺负的受害者，要不要加入抵抗组织？”  
Hux决定还是靠自己吧。

12  
坎托湾军火商们想趁机对交战双方同时抬价。  
虽然一边不差钱，另一边买不了多少，这还是欺人太甚，双方领导人（母子两人）不约而同决定打他丫的。  
两边舰队在坎托湾军火商生产基地附近尴尬地遇上了。  
抵抗组织想先抢再打。察觉到他们意图的第一秩序当然不会给他们增加军备的机会，迅速开始抢先攻击基地卫星。  
与此同时，Kylo点名找Rey单挑。  
Poe和Finn死死抱住拎着光剑要冲出去的Rey的大腿：别上当，没你在我们抢不了多少军火的！劫取物资的主力是你啊！

15

光剑刚断开的时候，其实两人都没晕。  
但是它的主人安纳金的原力鬼怒发冲冠地出现了。  
"你们不知道这是我的命吗！？"  
Kylo大喊一声：“有鬼啊！！！”吓晕过去。  
Rey：……我不知道他怕鬼。  
安纳金：修好这把光剑，不然我让你知道鬼有多可怕。  
Rey点点头，又问了一句：他为什么会怕鬼？  
安纳金：黑暗面的人其实很脆弱，特别害怕被伤害，自然怕鬼。

16  
复联3开门红，Rey要把修好的光剑交出去了。  
Kylo就很不甘心。那是他偶像姥爷的断手剑啊……究极周边有木有……  
但是，他们需要打好的是他们自己的仗。  
其他作品什么的，大家一起赚钱让官方开心就行了。

END


End file.
